An electrical connector which is sold under the trademark Universal MATE-N-LOK.RTM. by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. comprises a plug connector having pivotable latches which are engageable behind latch tabs on a mating cap connector to provide an electrical connector assembly. Recently a sealed version of the Universal MATE-N-LOK.RTM. connector has been developed and is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/733,059. This sealed connector utilizes an interfacial seal which is disposed between the plug and cap connector housings, along with wire seals which are installed on rear ends of the plug and cap housings to seal around wires extending from the housings. The interfacial seal must be compressed between mating faces of the plug and cap housings to provide an effective seal therebetween. However, compressing the seal sufficiently so that the connectors can be latched together requires a significant force and is extremely difficult to do by hand, especially for manufacturing personnel who may be required to latch these connectors together repeatedly. There is a need to ease the effort required for latching together of mating electrical connectors.